kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-40
Summary Maruna tells Shess that there is a penalty for using the Eye of Perishment, and thinks it is ridiculous that the human is even considering letting Shess develop since he has no reason to. Shess looks at the dejected Kaz, and counters that anyone who gets the chance to develop should take it. Maruna appears to panic for a moment before Shess explains that the penalty is not so great since it depends on how much the normal amount of time to develop is shortened, and in his own case, he is far beyond the average time so it would be an easy matter to just wish for Kaz's happiness. Maruna balks, so Shess asks him if he would rather attempt it first, and wonders if he could ever wish for a human's happiness. Maruna realizes that he is right, yet is determined to develop first, somehow. Brilith and Leez converse during a walk outdoors, praising each other's skills. Leez is humble, claiming she only has a few skills obtained by luck. Brilith asserts that Leez has already surpassed those narrow-minded beings who are in no way better than humans. Leez asks if she means gods and suras, and Brilith is surprised that she included the gods. Leez compares them to annoying bulliess, and compares suras to gangsters who cause more serious damage. In Meeting Room No.2, Leez and Kasak speak with Teo while behind some curtains, Chandra complains that Leez called him a bully in her thoughts when he used Insight on her to check if she became a spy while in the sura realm. Agni tells him that he has no need to doubt her since he already saw her future seven years ago. Chandra asks if her future has not altered in that time, and Agni replies that ever since Vishnu disappeared, he has never seen the future seen through Insight change; even when he tries to prevent something bad from happening, everything still goes according the insight. Jibril stands over a man on the ground who is burning. Chandra asks him what future he saw, but Agni tells him that he is better off not knowing and suggests that they start the meeting. Agni begins by praising Brilith's actions against the suras and her skill with silent magic which compensates for the disruptions in calculations. He then asserts that for now only the weak ones have attacked, but in the future the passages will only become larger and more frequent; he adds that Leez and Kasak would naturally know about it. At this point, Kasak is already asleep and Siera becomes anxious about his timing. Leez takes this opportunity to reveal that those suras were weak because of Yuta's sacrifice. She stands, and says that the gods should already be aware of the fact that Yuta is the King of the Taraka clan, who took the position after Kali's disappearance hundreds of years ago. She adds that Taraka herself was only a decoy. Sura clans are affected by the state of their kings, but it is even more intense for the Tarakas, to the extent that when Yuta tears out his eyes, the eyes of the rest of his clan are blinded as well. The Tarakas they have seen so far were sightless and fought clumsily because Yuta removed his own eyes and bound himself. Since Yuta is unable to change the will of Kali which causes the clan's madness, he struggles instead to reduce the damage they cause. Laila asks if his death would mean the end of the Tarakas, or if a weaker one would inherit the throne. Leez answers that it would be neither, because the true king would have the same ability as the fake: Resurrection. He would also lose his memories and become the true monster that Kali intended. 3-040 existential crisis continues.png|existential crisis 3-040 my image is unimportant.png|not concerned with image 3-040 delinquents.png|juvenile delinquents 3-040 resurrected evil.png|Kali's little monster Currygom's comment If you're going to doze, do it proudly like Mr. Kasak! Afterword Maruna is panicking. I like Maruna. I really do. Where did your boyfriends go? Brilith's ribbon hasn't changed. She's just temporarily using that to tie up her hair. The red one she originally wore was left behind in Atera! Babo Kim is being too serious. The character who should be the most cheerful now looks like this, so Chandra ends up looking like a clown... What exactly was it that Agni tried to stop, but couldn't in the end? I admire my clever fans at the FanCafe Regarding Yuta's eyes in this episode, someone in the FanCafe guessed it almost exactly, on the day that Episode 3-1 was released...!!! Drum roll!!!! The theory that Yuta destroyed his own eyes, and that it affected the Tarakas, was written back then. I was very surprised to see it posted there at the time. Notes * Agni says that ever since Vishnu disappeared, he has never seen the future via Insight change. However, during the water channel quest, God Kubera noted that Leez's future has changed from when he first encountered her outside Atera. ** The scene from the past that is shown as Agni speaks about Insight appears to be Jibril Ajes standing over the burning body of Talith Ruin. It is implied that this is something Agni had seen in someone's future, had tried to prevent, and failed. ** Earlier in Season 3, as Brilith looks upon the photograph of her parents, she recalls people gossiping that Jibril has been avoiding her husband, and that Agni may be the reason. It is possible that this was Agni's way of trying to prevent Talith's death, by keeping Jibril occupied and away from her family. * Recall that Kasak tends to sleep on the spot when he runs out of vigor. References